plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum
Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum is the second world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It appears to be located in a mausoleum in a nocturnal setting. Judging by the time period of the world, it appears to be slighthy medieval-themed. The environment modificators of this world are pathways. Like tombstones in Ancient Egypt, they're more detrimental than beneficial. Some zombies will always follow the preset path, even if it means switching to other lanes at times. Plants can't be planted on pathways (excluding Sod), so the player should choose carefully which plants to place where in order to use pathways in the most beneficial way. Gallery File:545.jpg|An empty lawn with a pathway streched across 3 lanes. QUIN MAP.png|An image of the levels with 3 stars Music Plants Vs. Zombies Online Music - Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Map HD|Map music Plants Vs. Zombies Online Music - Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Mission HD|Mission music Video File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 1-1II|1-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 1-2II|1-2 Flowers Line File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 1-3II|1-3 Flowers Line File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 1-4II|1-4 Flowers Line File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 2-1II|2-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 2-2II|2-2 Collecting Of The Sun File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 2-3II|2-3 Collecting Of The Sun File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 2-4II|2-4 Collecting Of The Sun File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 3-1II|3-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 3-2II|3-2 Don't Have More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 3-3II|3-3 Don't Have More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 3-4II|3-4 Don't Have More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 4-1II|4-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 4-2II|4-2 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 4-3II|4-3 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 4-4II|4-4 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 5-1II|5-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 5-2II|5-2 Endangered Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 5-3II|5-3 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 5-4II|5-4 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 6-1II|6-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 6-2II|6-2 Hidden Zombies File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 6-3II|6-3 Hidden Zombies File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 6-4II|6-4 Hidden Zombies File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 7-1II|6-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 7-2II|7-2 Collecting Of The Sun File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 7-3II|7-3 Don't Have More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 7-4II|7-4 Don't Have More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 8-1II|8-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 8-2II|8-2 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 8-3II|8-3 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 8-4II|8-4 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 9-1II|9-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 9-2II|9-2 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 9-3II|9-3 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 9-4II|9-4 Don't Lose More Than X Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 10-1II|10-1 BOSS File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 10-2II|10-2 Don't Plant Time File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 10-3II|10-3 Kill X Zombies In X Second File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mausoleum 10-4II|10-4 Kill X Zombies In X Second Trivia *Prior July 18, 2014 update, it used lawn mowers with the same design as the ones seen in front of the Player's House. *Even though it has a nocturnal setting, mushrooms don't seem to appear in it. **Additionally, sun also falls from the sky despite the fact that it is on a nighttime setting. *The description states a war was held in the area. *Weirdly, it should've been called Qin Shihuang Mausoleum, since it is based on Qin Shihuang's Mausoleum. ** However it can be just a reference to that place. Category:Under construction Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Locations Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Areas